


Les bois d'Allemonde

by Eilisande



Category: Pélléas et Mélisande (Maeterlink et Debussy)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Communauté : obscur échange, Gen, Supernatural Elements, opera - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilisande/pseuds/Eilisande
Summary: Après son mariage avec Golaud, Mélisande ne cesse de chercher à s’enfuir du château qu’elle trouve trop oppressant et lugubre. Golaud charge son frère de la ramener alors qu’elle passe son temps à s’échapper dans la forêt, en cherchant à retourner chez elle – ce mystérieux ailleurs dont elle ne parle pas ou à peine. Pélléas est chargé par Golaud de la ramener, mais éprouve de plus en plus de réticences à le faire. Mélisande est clairement malheureuse, et il n'est pas sûr qu'elle soit tout à fait humaine...
Collections: Obscur Echange





	Les bois d'Allemonde

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kandai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/gifts).



> Prompt reçu lors de l'Obscur Echange 2020  
> Pelléas et Mélisande + Mélisande + Escapades. Après son mariage avec Golaud, Mélisande ne cesse de chercher à s’enfuir du château qu’elle trouve trop oppressant et lugubre. Golaud charge son frère de la ramener alors qu’elle passe son temps à s’échapper dans la forêt, en cherchant à retourner chez elle – ce mystérieux ailleurs dont elle ne parle pas ou à peine. Que révèle-t-elle à Pelléas lorsqu’il se charge de la ramener ? Comment se trahit sa langueur de devoir rester enfermée ? Peut se terminer bien ou mal, comme tu veux.  
> Bonus : Si Mélisande est une créature surnaturelle ou magique qui ne peut plus retourner chez elle pour quelque raison que ce soit, s’il y a de la magie à l’œuvre en général. Double bonus si Pelléas finit par la suivre et s’échappe avec elle pendant un temps. Triple bonus si prose poétique – tu peux formater la fic comme la pièce ceci dit, ça ne me dérange pas.
> 
> Notes : Je suis amoureuse de Mélisande depuis mes quinze ans. Merci de m'avoir donné l'occasion d'écrire sur elle ! J'espère que ceci répondra à tes attentes. J'adhère totalement à l'idée que Mélisande soit une créature surnaturelle, mais j'ai essayé de conserver quand même le voile de mystère qui plane sur elle.

Elle leur avait été amenée par le prince Golaud et les larmes étaient montés aux yeux de tous ceux qui l'avaient vue. La famille du prince avait pleuré devant sa beauté, sa pâleur et sa grâce. Ils l'avaient plainte aussi, car elle était bien frêle. Nous la remettrons bien vite sur pied, avait promis la princesse Geneviève. Qu'il est doux de voir un si jeune visage illuminer nos murs avait proclamé le vieux roi Arkel en l'embrassant. Nous serons amis, avait balbutié le jeune Pélléas. Les serviteurs aussi avaient pleuré, car ils n'avaient jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Quand aux servantes, si elles avaient pleuré, ce n'était pas pour la même raison. Elles étaient vieilles toutes, entrées au château quand la princesse Geneviève était jeune et elles savaient que lorsque le malheur est entré dans une maison, on ne peut qu'attendre et creuser les tombes. Elles furent aussi les seules à voir la jeune épouse trembler en passant le seuil du château au bras du prince.

Toute la journée, sa nouvelle famille l'entraîna d'une pièce à l'autre, lui faisant admirer les épaisses tentures de brocard et les lourdes aiguières en argent. Elle souriait et effleurait avec révérence tout ce qu'on lui montrait, mais ses yeux allaient toujours vers les fenêtres, à la recherche de la verdure ou d'un coin de ciel. Pas une fois elle ne soupira, mais son allure manquait d'entrain. L'obscurité du château semblait la troubler et elle se réfugiait volontiers près des chandeliers qui éclairaient un peu les pièces trop peu utilisées. Son nez se fronçait devant l'odeur de poussière et de renfermé.

-La fatigue du voyage, sans doute, l'excusa Geneviève en la voyant mutique. Golaud, combien de lieux lui as-tu fais faire aujourd'hui ?

-J'avais hâte de vous la présenter.

-Nous ne t'en aurions pas voulu si tu nous avais fait attendre un jour de plus.

Il s'inclina devant sa mère et baisa sa main pour se faire pardonner puis pris celles de sa femme entre les siennes. La servante qui les accompagnait ne vit nulle joie dans le regard de la jeune femme et nulle couleur parer ses joues comme on aurait pu l'attendre chez une jeune mariée. Ses mains étaient minuscules entre celles de son époux. Il aurait pu les écraser d'une pensée.

Durant le repas, la servante qui la servait la vit tourner et retourner sa fourchette entre ses mains et la porter à sa bouche vide de toute nourriture. Quelques gouttes d'eau, voilà tout ce qu'elle avala tout en restant assise sur sa chaise, aussi immobile que les statues qui encadraient les fenêtres. Seuls ses yeux bougeaient et elle souriait machinalement quand on lui adressait la parole. Ses seuls sourires sincères, elle les adressa au petit Yniold qui s'extasiait devant sa chevelure et sa belle robe et ses bijoux brillants.

-Décidément, vous avez l'air épuisée par le voyage, l'apostropha finalement Arkel. Nous serions criminels de vous empêcher de vous reposer. Demain, demain il sera temps de vous familiariser avec les lieux.

La jeune femme se leva avec soulagement. Une autre servante fut désignée pour l'aider à sa toilette du soir et le mari se leva pour les escorter. Les fenêtres des couloirs du château par lesquels ils passèrent étaient toutes ouvertes. Il faisait nuit et le vent s'y engouffrait. Il faisait trembler les murs et frisonner la jeune femme. Il semblait qu'un souffle un peu trop violent aurait pu l'éteindre comme on éteint une chandelle.

-Voici ta chambre, déclara Golaud d'une voix brusque quand ils arrivèrent à destination. La mienne est au bout du couloir. Je te rejoindrait quand tu seras prête.

-Oui.

C'était la première fois que cette servante là entendait sa voix, au point qu'elle s'était demandé si elle avait affaire à une muette. Golaud, lui, avait parlé sans arrêt depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la salle à manger, décrivant les tentures qui racontaient l'histoire de la famille. Il embrassa son front et rejoignit en quelques enjambées la porte de sa chambre. Son épouse le regarda faire en silence, puis passa le seuil de sa porte. La servante vit ses épaules se voûter comme si une charge invisible se mettait à peser sur elle. Cette fois, ce fut au tour de la nouvelle princesse de laisser couler une larme tandis qu'elle laissait glisser au sol le cercle d'argent dont on l'avait coiffée. Elle marcha dessus avec indifférence, et alla tout droit à la fenêtre, retirant l'un après l'autre ses bijoux. N'étant plus retenu par un obstacle, ses cheveux dégringolèrent pour former un rideau autour d'elle, ou une muraille. La servante se pencha pour ramasser chaque bijou et le poser en sécurité. Elle les récupéra tous, sauf l'anneau d'or que la jeune femme avait gardé. Voyant qu'on ne réclamait pas ses services, elle s'éclipsa sans être remarquée de la jeune maîtresse.

-La pauvre enfant ne vivra pas longtemps, soupira la plus jeune des servantes en s'asseyant au bord de la cheminée de la cuisine ce soir là pour réchauffer ses pauvres mains ridées.

-Si elle est seulement vivante, ajouta la plus vieille en soupirant.

Les autres restèrent silencieuses et hochèrent la tête pour marquer leur approbation. Elles pouvaient sentir des nuages d'orage s'accumuler au-dessus du château. Par la porte ouverte, elles pouvaient voir le vent faire trembler les arbres de la forêt.

-Il va pleuvoir, finit par dire l'une d'entre elle. Je vais fermer la porte.

-Non, l'arrêta la vieille servante. Laisse la ouverte. Qu'elle reste tout le temps ouverte.

Elle se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise et s'endormit très vite. Les autres se mirent à leur ouvrage, mais la porte resta ouverte, malgré la fraîcheur vespérale.

Elle resta ouverte six jours et six nuits.

À l'aube du septième jour, alors que la vieille servante somnolait au coin de l'âtre rougeoyant, une silhouette blanche, aux longs cheveux tombant en vagues jusqu'au sol pénétra dans la cuisine. Elle était pieds nus et ne portait qu'une chemise de nuit blanche. D'un pas assuré, elle traversa la cuisine pour rejoindre la porte. Dès qu'elle eut passé le seuil, Mélisande se figea pour avaler une gorgée d'air avec une joie d'enfant. Elle rit doucement et s'éloigna dans le jardin.

La vieille servante ouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait gardé mi-clos et se leva pour regarder par la porte restée ouverte.

Mélisande n'était déjà plus qu'une vague forme blanche qui disparaissait sous le couvert des arbres. Son pas léger et dansant n'avait laissé nulle trace, ni dans la terre meuble, ni dans les hautes herbes, ni sur la pierre poussiéreuse de la cuisine. La vieille servante referma la porte à clé et rangea celle-ci dans son tiroir avant de se réinstaller sur sa chaise.

-Pauvre petite, murmura-t-elle en refermant les yeux. Pauvre, pauvre petite.

Elle demeura à sa place jusqu'à ce que les autres servantes la rejoignent, puis se mit au travail. Aucune ne fit une réflexion sur la porte désormais fermée et elles n'en parlèrent pas, même quand le prince Golaud les fit venir une à une pour les interroger.

-Nous ouvrons la porte le jour car la chaleur du foyer devient vite intolérable, mais nous la fermons la nuit.

Il les crut et les congédia d'un geste ennuyé. Elles retournèrent aux cuisines d'un pas lent. Le prince se tourna alors vers son frère qui attendait dans un coin de la pièce.

-Je ne sais ce qui lui a pris de sortir seule et aussi tôt. Elle aura voulu voir les jardins à l'aube et se sera perdue dans les bois sans réaliser ce qu'elle faisait. Je ne suis pas étonné au reste. Ce n'est qu'une enfant, sans aucune notion des dangers du monde. Je serais rassuré si tu partait à sa recherche. Je pourrais envoyer quelques paysans, mais ces bêtes frustres l'effraieraient. Elle s'effarouche pour un rien.

-Et si je ne la retrouve pas ?

-Nous organiserons une battue et nous la retrouverons. J'irais moi même, mais j'ai promis de tenir compagnie à notre père et d'aider Arkel aujourd'hui. Je ne peux ignorer mes devoirs, pas maintenant, pas tant que père est dans cet état. Fais ça pour moi, veux-tu ?

Pélléas s'inclina et sortit de la pièce. Il parcourut les couloirs silencieux jusqu'à se retrouver sur les balcons tout en haut de la plus haute tour du château. De là, on pouvait voir toute la région, de la mer tempétueuse aux champs chargés de blé. Et entre eux, les bois, les énormes bois millénaires, sombres et calmes comme une tombe. Les arbres étaient si hauts que Pélléas n'avait aucune chance d’apercevoir Mélisande. Du reste, c'était le seul endroit du château d'où l'on voyait plus qu'un coin de ciel. Il ignorait par où elle avait bien pu partir, mais la veille, il l'avait vu marcher avec sa mère près du massif d'azalées qui marquait la limite est des jardins. L'endroit était magnifique le matin les rares fois où le soleil rasant réussissait à percer entre les arbres. Il décida de commencer par là et dévala les marches de l'escalier.

Au moins, c'était une belle journée pour marcher et les bois offraient une fraîcheur que la pierre du château ne parvenait à conservé. La lumière ne pénétrait pas sous les arbres, mais il devait être plus de midi lorsqu'il trouva Mélisande recroquevillée au pied d'un arbre, au bord d'un petit ravin. Sa chemise de nuit était déchirée et maculée d'herbe et de boue. Le prince se précipita auprès d'elle.

-Êtes-vous blessée ?

Elle leva vers lui de grands yeux tristes.

-Non.

-Permettez que je m'en assure.

Elle accepta sa main et se leva, mais garda sa tête penchée, les yeux rivés sur l'herbe. La gorge sèche, Pélléas souleva ses cheveux à la recherche de blessures. Il lui sembla qu'elle devait l'être, car toute la manche droite de sa chemise était partie en lambeaux. Mais il ne vit nulle écorchure, seulement la blancheur parfaite d'une épaule et d'un pied de statue. Mélisande le laissa l'examiner ainsi sans un mot. Entre ses mains, elle tournait son anneau d'or que Pélléas connaissait bien.

-Pouvez-vous marcher ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-C'est un miracle que vous ne soyez pas blessée. Il y a des racines dans ce bois qu'on croirait douées d'un esprit malfaisant, se faisant joie de vous renverser. Ces arbres ont un esprit bien à eux.

-Oui. Ils rêvent de compagnie. Je peux les entendre. Mais ils ne m'ont pas laissé passer.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

Elle se contenta de hocher tristement la tête, se releva et reprit la direction du château. Pélléas s'empressa de la suivre, prêt à l'aider si elle trébuchait. Il ne lui posa pas davantage de questions. La beauté troublante de sa belle-sœur l'intimidait. Elle avait quelque chose de tellement irréel que les mots lui restaient dans la gorge et qu'il ne pouvait que la regarder. Plus tard seulement, bien plus tard, il se demanda pourquoi Mélisande était restée si longtemps dans la forêt alors qu'elle n'avait pas eu besoin de son aide pour retrouver instinctivement la direction du château. Lui-même, qui avait grandit à l'orée de ces bois, ne l'aurait pas retrouvée si rapidement. Las, il était trop pris par le besoin de l'admirer pour s'en rendre compte et la légère rondeur de son ventre acheva définitivement tout désir de lui parler.

La vieille servante surveillait la lessive quand ils revinrent. Elle ferma les yeux et retint une larme. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne pleurait plus.

-Pauvre petite, soupira-t-elle. Pauvre petite et pauvre de nous.

La fille de cuisine, petite chose effrayée de quinze printemps qui faisait tout ce que les servantes n'étaient plus en état de faire, écarta les draps pour regarder Pélléas et Mélisande passer.

-Nous fera-t-elle du mal grand mère ?

-Non, petite. Elle nous amène le malheur mais ne le causera pas.

-Mais elle est...

-Eux ne le savent pas et ne nous croiraient pas. La paysanne est sotte et superstitieuse pour les princes. D'ailleurs, cela ne changerait rien. Celles de son espèce apportent peut être le malheur, mais il faut être un homme pour s'en repaître et tout anéantir autour d'eux.

Golaud descendit le perron et les deux femmes firent mine de retourner à leur ouvrage tout en observant la scène. Le prince saisit Mélisande par les épaules et fit mine de l’entraîner à l'intérieur. Même de loin, il était évident qu'il la sermonnait comme une enfant. Sa diatribe glissa cependant sur elle comme de l'eau. Elle y était indifférente, comme à tout ce qui concernait la vie dans le château. Pélléas ouvrit la bouche, comme pour soutenir la jeune femme, mais y renonça devant le regard ombrageux de Golaud et inclina la tête en signe d'obéissance. Satisfait, Golaud les poussa silencieusement à l'intérieur et referma les lourdes portes derrière eux.

Quand tous trois furent rentrés, la vieille servante secoua la tête.

-Maudit soit le désir des hommes et maudit leur aveuglement. Mais maudit soit le silence des femmes.

Le soir même, elle reprit sa garde silencieuse au coin du feu. Cette fois cependant, elle laissa la porte fermée. Et si la clé resta, oubliée, sur la porte, qui pourrait en vouloir à une vieille femme qui perdait doucement ses moyens ?

Cette fois, elle n'eut à attendre que quatre nuits avant que le bruit de la clé dans la serrure ne la réveille. Pieds nus une fois encore, Mélisande se faufila par la porte. Derrière elle, la vielle servante la referma à double tour en secouant la tête. Cela ne pouvait pas durer.

Et pourtant.

Pourtant, Pélléas fut envoyé une deuxième fois retrouver la fuyarde. À contrecœur, il accepta la tâche confiée par son frère, sentant un danger sans en deviner la forme. Il la découvrit cette fois debout sur un minuscule rocher au milieu d'un torrent, mince silhouette blanche brillant comme une flamme dans l'obscurité du bois. Mélisande s'était enfoncée dans la forêt aussi profondément que la première fois. Il fallut à Pélléas rentrer dans l'eau glaciale jusqu'à mi-jambes pour réussir à l'extraire de là. Quand il toucha sa main, elle détourna son regard de l'autre rive et cligna des yeux. Alors seulement elle réalisa sa présence à ses côtés et fit d'elle-même demi tour. Son pas était assuré alors que les rochers sur lesquels elle s'avançait étaient acérés et glissants. Une autre se serait brisé la nuque mais Mélisande mit pied sur la rive sans qu'une goutte n'ait effleuré sa robe. Pélléas se haussa sur la rive et se laissa tomber à terre là où un unique rayon de soleil daignait réchauffer le sous-bois et ôta ses bottes pour en ôter l'eau. Mélisande s'assit à côté de lui sans un bruit et cacha ses pieds nus sous sa chemise de nuit.

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous absentez ainsi sans prévenir, lui reprocha Pélléas quand il cessa de claquer des dents. Vous pourriez vous perdre.

Mélisande soupira.

-Perdue. Oui, je suis perdue.

-Vous ne l'êtes pas, puisque je suis là, lui rappela-t-il doucement.

-Perdue, répéta-t-elle sans l'entendre Et je ne puis rentrer à la maison.

-En se penchant, on peut en apercevoir les toits pourtant. Regardez là bas, dans la percée.

-Ce n'est pas ma maison. Celle-là est trop sombre et l'air y est si lourd ! Je ne puis rentrer chez moi. Plus maintenant et plus jamais.

Quand elle se mit à sangloter, Pélléas la pris maladroitement dans ses bras et la laissa pleurer tout son saoul. Avec hésitation, il finit par caresser sa tête et laissa sa main se perdre dans l'épaisse chevelure. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, mais celui de Mélisande était presque imperceptible.

-Je parlerais à mon frère, promit-il.

Il y était déterminé, touché par la détresse de Mélisande, mais renonça dès leur retour au château. Golaud faisait les cent pas sur le perron en les attendant et son air ombrageux fit reculer Pélléas. En silence, il remit l'épouse à son mari et tressaillit lorsque celui-ci lui saisit brutalement le bras. Mélisande reçut ce traitement avec la même indifférence étonnée qu'elle semblait réserver pour tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

-Que t'avais-je dit Mélisande ? Quelle idée de partir si tôt, sans torche et sans personne pour t'accompagner ! Tu pourrais te blesser. Sans compter qu'un homme qui ne trouve pas son épouse au matin est en droit d'imaginer des choses. De terribles choses... Ne sors pas dans les bois avant le jour, quand Pélléas ou Mère peuvent t'accompagner et te guider. Tu as manqué au petit Yniold. Tu es sa mère maintenant. Tu ne peux disparaître ainsi. Et vois-le temps que tu as fait perdre à Pélléas !

-Cela ne me dérange pas, marmonna celui-ci. Les bois sont agréables à cette saison. Quelle lourdeur dans l'air ici !

Il s'interrompit quand Golaud le foudroya du regard.

-Mais il ne faisait plus nuit, répondit Mélisande en écarquillant les yeux. Je pouvais voir la lumière du jour.

-Vraiment ? Et où cela donc ?

-Là bas, tout derrière les montagnes.

Golaud ferma les yeux. Il fut tenté en cet instant de lui apprendre à le respecter. Son poing fermé fit mine de se lever, mais il interrompit ce geste. Golaud connaissait la force de son bras et Mélisande lui sembla si fragile qu'il eut honte de ce geste. C'est avec une colère contenue qu'il reprit la parole.

-Il y a une telle innocence dans ce regard qu'on en baisserait les yeux, marmonna-t-il. Rentre. Nous en reparlerons.

Elle ne protesta pas. Mélisande ne protestait jamais et sa voix s'élevait rarement au-dessus du murmure. Mais elle jeta un dernier regard plein d'envie à la forêt et au ciel limpide au-dessus. Ces regards allèrent droit au cœur de Pélléas. Pour la première fois il lui sembla réaliser à quel point la forêt menaçait d'engloutir le château et les jardins, mangeant toute lumière.

Après le départ de Mélisande, il osa se tourner vers son frère.

-Elle se languit de son pays natal. Quand notre père sera remis ou quand nous l'auront mis en terre, ne pourrais-tu pas l'y conduire pour un cour séjour ? Cela lui ferait le plus grand bien, je crois. Elle est fort pâle.

Golaud secoua la tête d'un air ennuyé.

-Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas. Je connais Mélisande mieux que toi, Pélléas. Elle doit simplement s'adapter à ce nouvel environnement et à sa place ici. Un jour, elle sera reine, mais ce n'est encore qu'une enfant capricieuse. Je l'éduquerai. Allemonde est sa maison désormais et elle s'y fera. D'ailleurs, elle ne parle jamais de son pays natal. Je crois qu'elle l'a oublié.

-Mais il me semble...

-Enfin qui d'entre nous deux en est le mari ?

Pélléas fit trois pas en arrière. L'ennui de Golaud avait fait place sur son visage à quelque chose de laid et de menaçant. Depuis l'enfance, Pélléas avait appris à se méfier des changements d'humeur de son frère pour s'en prémunir. Ce qu'il vit cette fois là était quelque chose de fort différent et le poussa à craindre Golaud pour la première fois. Il inclina la tête et n'ajouta pas un mot de plus. Laissant Golaud se précipiter dans le château à la suite de Mélisande, il marcha sans but dans les jardins jusqu'à se retrouver à nouveau à l'ombre des arbres centenaires. Il ne tourna pas la tête vers la vieille demeure. S'il l'avait fait, peut être aurait-il vu Mélisande l'observer aussi d'un air languissant, la tête appuyée contre une fenêtre trop étroite pour lui fournir la vue dont elle rêvait. Tous deux partagèrent un moment, sans s'en douter, le même désir de se perdre sous ces hautes futaies, le même amour de la sombre fraîcheur qu'elles offraient en contraste avec la moiteur étouffante des jardins et du château. Mais il ne se retourna pas et elle ne le vit pas. D'ailleurs, elle aurait eu du mal à le voir à travers ses larmes. Mélisande pleurait sur un destin qu'elle devinait funeste.

Cependant, elle n'était pas encore prête à renoncer à l'espoir. Il n'est alors guère surprenant qu'avant l'aurore, elle quitta à nouveau le lit conjugal. Golaud avait le sommeil aussi lourd que la main. Toujours pieds nus, toujours vêtue de sa seule chemise de nuit et parée de son seul anneau d'or, elle ouvrit la porte sans la faire grincer. Si elle passait le jour à baisser la tête, Mélisande marchait maintenant la tête droite, tout son être tendu vers son objectif. C'est sans doute pourquoi elle ne vit pas la porte entrouverte par laquelle Pélléas la regarda passer. C'est aussi pourquoi elle ne vit pas la farine abondamment répandue au pied de son lit, dans le couloir devant sa chambre et près de chaque porte menant hors du château. Pélléas, lui, vit immédiatement la farine. Il étouffa un cri de stupéfaction quand il réalisa que Mélisande n'y laissait pas la moindre empreinte de pas. C'était comme si elle ne s'était jamais tenue là. Ses pas à lui, bien sûr, étaient parfaitement visibles sur la farine. Il ne s'en faufila pas moins dans le couloir quand il fut certain qu'elle ne l'entendrait pas.

De son habituel pas lent et silencieux qui ressemblait étrangement à une danse, Mélisande rejoignit la cuisine, déverrouilla la porte et s'échappa. Pélléas entra dans la pièce quelques instants après qu'elle l'eut quitté. Comme la vieille servante la veille, il reverrouilla la porte, certain que nul ne soupçonnerait que Mélisande était partie par là. Il effaça ensuite ses traces autant que possible dans toute la pièce afin de protéger les servantes complices. Dans l'entrée et dans le couloir, il était parvenu à ne laisser aucune trace. Il aurait du remonter alors et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé jusqu'au matin. Oui, il aurait du agir ainsi. Au lieu de ça, il força l'ouverture d'une fenêtre, d'habitude si dure que personne n'essayait plus jamais de l'utiliser. Elle était assez juste grande pour qu'il s'y faufile. Une fois de l'autre côté, il s'élança à la suite de Mélisande dont on ne pouvait plus que deviner la silhouette sous les arbres.

Sur sa chaise, la vielle servante gémit. Dehors, les chênes secoués par le vent semblaient faire de même.

Un orage s'annonçait, plus violent même que celui qui avait accueilli Mélisande au lendemain de son arrivée. Comme portée par le vent, elle courrait désormais, si vite que Pélléas avait du mal à la suivre. C'était une fuite maintenant, une fuite désespérée. Mélisande ne se souciait pas des racines qui menaçaient de la renverser, ni des branches qui auraient pu l'éborgner. Il lui fallait seulement partir loin, le plus long possible. Là où elle ne serait plus sous l'ombre nocive du vieux château. Étant ce qu'elle était, elle aurait pu courir des heures, peut être des jours, sans se fatiguer. Elle s'arrêta cependant à moins d'une lieue du château.

C'est là que Pélléas la retrouva, debout au beau milieu d'une clairière, une main tendue devant elle. À bout de souffle, il n'en revenait pas d'avoir réussi à la rattraper. Il resta d'abord debout en lisière de la clairière, à la regarder en attendant d'être en état de parler. Les cheveux de Mélisande et sa chemise tournoyaient dans le vent et les rayons de soleil qui perçaient entre les nuages lui fournissaient une singulière auréole. Enfin il osa s'approcher.

-Mélisande. Je te ramènerai chez toi.

Elle secoua la tête sans le regarder.

-Je ne peux rentrer chez moi.

-Bien sûr que si. Nous trouverons ta maison. Je connais bien la région. Nous finirons par trouver un lieu qui t'es familier et de là, ton foyer.

-Je ne peux faire un pas de plus.

-Bien sûr, la course t'a épuisé. Mais dès que tu seras remise, nous partirons. J'ai assez d'argent sur moi pour acheter un cheval une fois la forêt traversée. Il se trouvera bien quelqu'un pour connaître ton pays.

Tout en parlant, il s'approcha d'elle. Les larmes visible entre ses longues mèches de cheveux le confortèrent dans sa décision. Pourtant, elle continuait à secouer la tête d'un air triste. Pélléas présentait le drame et l'urgence même s'il ne voyait pas qu'il pourrait en être la cause. Il devait convaincre la et si les mots n'y parvenaient pas, il faudrait que ce soit les gestes. Il la dépassa et la prit par la main pour la persuader d'avancer. Mélisande accepta sa main mais quand elle voulu avancer, ce fut comme si un mur invisible avait surgit entre eux. À contrecœur, elle relâcha sa main et soupira.

-Je ne puis rentrer chez moi.

-Quelle magie est-ce là ?

Pour toute réponse, Mélisande tendit la main et effleura l'obstacle qui l'empêchait de passer, reproduisant le geste que Pélléas l'avait vu faire un peu plus tôt. Elle traversa la largeur de la clairière dans cette posture, sans jamais trouver une faille.

-Quand je t'ai retrouvée au milieu du ruisseau hier, et la fois précédente, cette barrière était là aussi ?

-Oui. Je suis enfermée ici. Mais le château est tellement pire. J'ai peur de ses murs, ils essaient de m'écraser sous leur poids. Ici au moins, sous les arbres, je respire.

-Mais pourquoi ne peut-tu pas partir ?

-Il m'a lié à lui.

-Mais comment ?

Il fallait lui arracher chaque mot, chaque phrase, non pas qu'elle ne pouvait en parler mais parce que la réponse l'indifférait. Peut importait le moyen après tout, puisqu'elle ne pouvait échapper à son sort. Aujourd'hui, c'était sa dernière tentative. Pélléas le savait. Il le lisait dans ses yeux et cela le révoltait.

-Comment Mélisande ? Pourquoi ?

Elle fit tourner l'anneau d'or sur son doigt.

-Par le métal donné.

-Un anneau ? Un simple anneau ?

-Un anneau. L'autre m'avait donné une couronne.

-Mon frère... Golaud... Savait-il ce qu'il faisait ? Et de quel autre veut-tu parler ? Il faut que tu m'explique, Mélisande. Sinon comment pourrais-je t'aider ?

-Ils savent ce qu'ils veulent tous. Et ils le prennent quand nous ne savons le donner.

-Et... tu ne voulais pas.

La tristesse dans son regard lui transperça le cœur.

-Ils m'ont fait du mal, tous. Et liée par le fer et l'or. J'ai voulu fuir, oh comme j'ai voulu fuir ! J'ai sauté dans le puits. La rivière m'a emporté. Il y avait tant d'eau ! Je n'arrivait plus à respirer et j'ai fermé les yeux. Dans la forêt, j'ai laissé tombé sa couronne. Pour rien, pour rien.

Elle se laissa tomber sur l'herbe verte. Ses yeux levés fixaient le soleil sans jamais ciller. Pélléas s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et reprit ses mains dans les siennes.

-Qui es-tu ? Fée ou fantôme ?

-Mélisande.

-Je n'obtiendrait pas de réponse plus claire, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne pouvait lui en donner. Elle n'avait pas les mots, ou peut être pas la langue pour lui expliquer de quoi il retournait. Au lieu de répondre, elle s'allongea au sol, ferma les yeux et se gorgea de soleil, les pieds fermement enfoncés dans l'herbe tendre. Elle aurait voulu rester là toute la vie, voir le jour s'éteindre et se laisser bercer par le vent nocturne. Laisser la pluie devenir torrent puis fleuve et l'emporter jusqu'à la mer.

Un étrange sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'issue, elle ne voyait pas de raison de s'en préoccuper. Elle acceptait son sort avec fatalisme ou insouciance. Elle l'avait déjà fait et peut être aurait-elle autant de chance que la dernière fois. Elle ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'aux sensations créées par le soleil sur sa peau et au bonheur d'échapper quelques heures au château.

Pélléas, lui, faisait les cent pas, perturbé par ce qu'il avait entendu.

-Golaud t'a-t-il forcée ? Touchée ?

-Il a promis qu'il ne me toucherait pas, répondit Mélisande en jouant avec un brin d'herbe, mais il attends.

-C'est un homme bon.

Il ne savait lui-même si sa phrase était une affirmation ou une supplication. Maintenant qu'il savait, les mots lui échappaient. C'était comme si un abîme s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Nul frère ne veut penser du mal de son frère. Mais il devait savoir et Mélisande ne disait rien.

-Te libérerait-il si tu le lui demandais ?

-Le voudrait-tu ?

Pélléas se retrouva à baisser les yeux devant ce regard innocent. C'étaient comme deux miroirs limpides où il était forcé de se juger lui-même.

-Et ton anneau ? Si tu t'en débarrassait ? Tu as bien réussi à te débarrasser de la couronne ?

-Mais il était déjà mort quand elle est tombée dans l'eau et un anneau lie bien plus fermement qu'une couronne.

-Comment ? Cela n'a aucun sens. Rien n'a de sens.

Sans répondre, Mélisande se leva et se mit à vagabonder dans la forêt. Pas une fois elle ne regarda en arrière pour voir si Pélléas la suivait ou l'avait laissée seule. Elle ne savait trop ce qu'elle cherchait, le soleil, la fraîcheur ou la solitude. Elle s'arrêtait quand une feuille ou un buisson lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose qu'elle avait perdu depuis longtemps. Elle effleurait les fleurs sauvages sans jamais les cueillir. Elle but à même l'eau des ruisseaux, laissant sa chevelure se laisser entraîner par le courant. Lorsqu'elle se relevait, l'eau gouttait le long de ses cheveux et de ses bras sans les mouiller. Les arbres se baissaient pour la saluer. De loin, Pélléas observait le spectacle avec un étonnement sans cesse renouvelé.

Les pas de Mélisande les conduisirent jusqu'aux falaises qui dominaient la mer agitée. Elle s'aventura jusqu'au bord sans déranger un seul caillou. Heureusement, le vent soufflait depuis la mer sans quoi elle aurait sans doute chuté. Pélléas resta à distance respectueuse, se repaissant de sa vue. L'orage finit par éclater, plaquant leurs vêtements contre leur corps. Et en un instant, tout était déjà fini et le soleil perça à nouveau. Pélléas frissonna pendant que Mélisande se contentait d'écarter les bras pour laisser le soleil l'envelopper.

-N'as tu pas faim, Mélisande ?, demanda-t-il finalement d'une voix qui lui parut étrangement rauque.

-Faim ? Il y a le soleil.

Celui-ci lui rendait en effet les quelques couleurs qu'elle avait perdu depuis son arrivée mais le regard de Mélisande se tourna vers le château qu'on devinait, à gauche entre les arbres, et son regard perdit à nouveau toute lumière. Pélléas s'avança et s'empara timidement de sa main pour la porter à ses lèvres sans qu'elle réagisse.

-Tu es si belle ainsi. Mais ta peau est glacée. As-tu froid ?

-Non.

-Je sais quoi faire pour t'aider.

-Oh.

-Demain. Demain je t'emmènerai à la fontaine des aveugles. Elle est profonde, si profonde qu'on dit ne jamais entendre l'écho des choses qu'on y laisse tomber par mégarde. Si l'anneau y tombait...

-Si l'anneau y tombait.

-Peut être qu'il tomberait assez loin pour lever le sort.

-Assez loin... Il ne sera jamais assez loin. Je ne serais jamais assez loin.

L'orage se reflétait dans ses yeux remplaçant les derniers lambeaux d'espoir.

-Il faudra mentir, poursuivit Pélléas avec ferveur. Il faudra mentir à Golaud.

-Je n'ai jamais menti.

-Promet que tu mentira.

-Et bien, oui. Mentir, c'est comme se taire. Ce ne doit pas être bien difficile. Je mentirais. Mais l'anneau ne sera pas assez loin. Il ne sera jamais assez loin et je ne rentrerai jamais chez moi. D'ailleurs, la porte m'est fermée. Aujourd'hui, demain et à jamais.

Une dernière fois, Pélléas porta sa main à ses lèvres. Elle lui semblait brûlante à présent. Doucement, tout doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer ou la faire trébucher, Pélléas la ramena à lui tout entière. Il la serra un instant dans ses bras, s'enivrant de son parfum étrange puis la laissa reprendre sa liberté. Sans un mot, sans se toucher ni se regarder, ils redescendirent en silence le sentier de la falaise qui redescendait lentement vers le château. Le vent marin les pressait dans le dos, les poussant à marcher toujours plus vite, au risque de trébucher. C'était comme si une main immense les poussait, comme si un immense œil les surveillait.

Le soleil était tombé dans la mer quand ils parvinrent au château. Toutes les fenêtres étaient allumées, donnait l'impression d'un fanal destiné aux âmes perdues. La pelouse devant le perron était emplie de silhouettes chenues tenant des lanternes.

Golaud les vit les premiers.

-Les voilà. Enfin les voilà. Qu'on rappelle les chasseurs !

Il allait se précipiter quand sa mère posa une main rassurante sur son bras. Il se calma aussitôt.

-Nous voilà soulagés de vous voir mes enfants, déclara-t-elle en prenant la main de Mélisande. T'es-tu aventurée bien loin aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, jusqu'à la clairière. Jusqu'à la mer. Pélléas m'a trouvé quand j'ai tourné dans le sentier. Je crois qu'il avait renoncé à me trouver.

-Est-ce vrai Pélléas ?, demanda Golaud en le scrutant à la recherche de la vérité.

-Oui. Je venais chercher de l'aide quand je l'ai trouvée. J'ai cherché tout le jour.

-Bien. Je dois te remercier alors, j'imagine, même si tu as été bien long. Mais enfin, Mélisande, il ne faut plus que tu partes ainsi. Je ne suis pas en colère, mais ne part plus sans Pélléas ou sans ma mère.

-Oui. Je ne le ferais plus.

-Bien. Rentrons maintenant. Il faut rassurer le pauvre vieil Arkel. Rentrons.

Mélisande sursauta lorsqu'il prit son bras, même si le geste était très doux. Elle ne jeta pas un regard en arrière vers la masse sombre de la forêt. Golaud le fit, lui, mais c'est Pélléas qu'il jaugeait. Le soupçon était entré dans son cœur. Il n'en sortirait plus.

-Malheur, malheur, soupira la vieille servante en retournant vers les cuisines.

-Malheur, malheur, répétèrent les autres servantes.

-Quand le malheur est entré dans une maison...

-On ne peut qu'attendre que tout soit consumé.

L'une après l'autre elles disparurent. Les verrous furent mis et les fenêtres s'éteignirent l'une après l'autre. La nuit et le silence engloutirent à nouveau le château et la forêt. Cette nuit là, il n'y aurait pas de clé sur la porte de la cuisine. Il n'y en aurait plus jamais. La chance de fuir était passée, si elle avait jamais existé. On ne pouvait plus qu'attendre à présent, attendre et espérer que la forêt engloutisse bientôt jusqu'au souvenir de ce qui allait se passer.


End file.
